A Friend of Mine
by M14Mouse
Summary: Thesesus could only sigh. Only Newt would have a muggle as a best friend.


A Friend of Mine

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Thesesus could only sigh. Only Newt would have a muggle as a best friend.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

It was strange being back down here…after all of these years.

Walking these halls…

It brought back memories…good and bad.

If he closed his eyes, Thesesus could hear the students walking the halls.

If he took a deep breath, he could smell the grass and ink.

If he reached out his hands, he felt the rough texture of the bricks along its walls.

If he could step into the kitchen, he heard the house elves moving about….

But instead, he heard two familiar voices.

"Come on, Newt. You got to show me around. It isn't every day that I visit a magic school. Okay…I have been living here for a while now but still I bet that you know all the good spots," Jacob said in excitement.

"I promise that it isn't all that exciting, Jacob."

"Uh huh."

"Jacob…why are you giving me that look?"

"How much trouble did you get in?"

"I never got into that much trouble."

"Man…you know that I can ask, right?"

'Dumbledore will say that I was an exciting student and didn't cause that much trouble."

"Uh huh…so how many secret spots do you have in this place? How many creatures did you bring to class with you, Newt?"

"…."

"…"

"Only one…"

"…."

He stepped into view with Jacob staring at his brother with a smile on his face. Newt flushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, I brought quite a few to class and yes, I had several hiding spots to keep them," Newt said.

"See?! Told you. Now, you get to show them off! Maybe not the creatures but the hiding spots."

"I returned most of the creatures in my care to their natural habitats before I left the school. I can imagine that my spots are quite bare."

"Maybe but not of the memories."

Newt shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Prefect! It will give me time to make lunch with this wonderful crew," Jacob said as he turned to the group of house elves nearby.

Normally, house elves would appear horrified to have someone in their kitchen. But to his surprise, the elves appeared happy…even excited.

Newt's smile grew and shook his head again.

Rarely…does Newt smile. Those smiles only come out when he is comfortable with someone.

He sighed. Only, his brother would have a muggle as his best friend…

"Very well. Could…could you make those scones again?"

"Blueberry…or was it the Cranberry Orange ones?"

"Cranberry Orange."

"Gotcha. Now off to your meeting, Newt. I have work to do," Jacob said with the wave of his hand.

Newt nodded and headed for the door…and right into him.

He watched Newt's body language changed from one of comfort to a string on a bow.

Newt's eyes darted to Jacob then to him. The message was clear.

 _Don't mess with him._

He nodded his head and Newt nodded back. Then Newt walked pass him and out of the door.

He turned his attention to Jacob, who already start working.

He didn't move to join them. He just leaned against the wall.

He watched as Jacob and the elves huddled around the stoves and counters.

"Try this, sir!"

"It is delicious! You have to give me the recipe."

"Cinnamon, sir?"

"Trust me. You will love it."

"These are amazing, kind sir."

For over an hour, he watched them work in amazement. They were no conflict between the house elves and Jacob as they worked for the last hour on this lunch. The longer he watched, he almost felt envious.

They were having fun. The house elves were chatting away. Jacob laughed at something or another.

It was a warmth that he couldn't describe.

It was a warmth that he missed.

"You know…you can join us," Jacob said as he turned slightly away from the stove.

He jerked slightly at the sound of his voice.

"No…no…I would just get in the way." He said.

"Well…you could at least be our taste tester."

His eyes darted to the exit then to Jacob. He sighed as he moved toward the table.

As he took a seat at the table, Jacob set a plate with a scone.

He picked up the scone and took a bite.

It was heavenly. The favors…the textures…now, he knew why that these were Newt's favorites.

Jacob laughed.

"Your brother had the same reaction."

He flushed.

"They are quite good."

Jacob beamed as he finished up the basket.

"So, what brings you down here?'

"I was lost in memories."

Jacob nodded as he took a seat across from him.

"Newt has been the same way. He thinks that me and Tina don't notice but we do. So, I thought of a little tour could help me and him. I got lost so many times but I did get to meet the elves. So, there is a plus."

"That explains the lunch."

"That explain the lunch," Jacob said with a nod.

"You know…my brother doesn't have many friends."

"I don't know why. Newt is a great guy."

His month nearly dropped. He stared at Jacob closely to see if he was lying. His face remained the same. Open and honest.

"I…suppose. Most find him strange."

He remembered when he was a child…the teasing and talk of how strange his brother is. The same talk followed when he went to school and after school.

Jacob blinked then he laughed.

"Newt is that too but he still is a great guy. He shown me all of this magic stuff and explained it to me. He doesn't treat me like that I am stupid or something when I don't know something. Yes, he is a little strange but still…he is a good friend to have."

"That strangeness scared people."

"I think that if they listened to him. Then Newt wouldn't be so strange anymore."

He stared at this man…this muggle.

Leta…she listened.

Tina listened.

Most of all, this mug…no, Jacob listened where everyone hasn't been.

Even him.

"Jacob, are you ready?" Newt's voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Newt at the door.

"I am ready! Hey, man…you want to come too? I made enough," Jacob said as he got up.

"No…No…I am good," He said with a wave.

He watched as Jacob gathered their lunch. Once the pair left, he started to laugh.

Only Newt would have a muggle as a best friend.

End

A/N: Okay, I still have feelings. Newt/Jacob friendship scenes were some of the best part of the movie.


End file.
